hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bandits of Pala Iot Part 1
Characters in order of appearance: *Jayvees Legends *Steve Legends *Bandits of Pala Iot (debut) 'Summary' Jayvees Legends defeats Steve Legends in their first game. After the end of the game Steve Legends impresses Jayvees Legends in the battle and he decide to join him and create a group. Jayvees Legends replying that he can’t join but Steve Legends insist of doing so. There were unknown people who watch the two and are on the move to capture them. The two of them introduce themselves a bandit which surprise the two. Jayvees Legends takes the left one and Steve Legends was told to take the right one to make two matches on the same time. These two guys do not show their pieces because no one was taken granted about them. Jayvees Legends is fighting the bandit of the left in death match battle and it took long. The bandit explains the rules of the death match when the enemy loses the match will be dead also if the enemy is dead then the pieces will be earned by the winner. A bandit is accusing him of earning his pieces by killing the former owner which shocks the citizens but Jayvees Legends deny it. Jayvees Legends having a flashback when he witnessing the menace between the two factions tearing each other then the place tooks on the Jawa Pass below the plains where there was a Logic Chess war but the Monarchiya won the battle then the flashback end. The bandit is approaching and Jayvees Legends is now moving with e2-e4 on the first turn which doubts the bandit if he uses Nine Knight again but Jayvees Legends deny it again that he won’t use Nine Knight to win itself. The bandit states that the pieces were captured in the match won’t be summon again it maddened Jayvees Legends and is trying to be dominant in this match but Steve Legends is supporting Jayvees Legends which the bandit is angry and the civilian joins Steve Legends too. The battle goes in the move on his Snake Insect checks bandit’s king of Nxc7 but the king moves to Kf8 however in earlier when him just using a knight from d5 which destroy to earn 1 point that luring him in the match. The bandit emotion was enrage making him blood boiled to his enemy. He furiously destroying a sacrificed Snake Insect then he do it again with Dressless, then Nine Knight also he furiously laugh by destroying Intercourse Mountain. On the 35th turn he evolves Legend and activates the skill on 40th turn when Jayvees Legends king were captured which shocks Steve Legends and all of the spectators that Jayvees Legends was killed in the battle but the young petite female spectator surprised that the man who still stands up. A bandit was frowned and face fault. Steve Legends was face fault too and said “Legend is Legendary” Jayvees Legends replied “Yes” then the bandit starting anguish and fear towards his opponent. Jayvees Legends uses Legend and successfully destroyed the bandit of the left which means Jayvees Legends survived the match. After the match a bandit is now dead on the hands of Jayvees Legends. What if Steve Legends finally learn the fate? Category:Novel Category:Chapters